theswrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiss Ascendancy
The Chiss Ascendancy was a government of the Chiss people located in Chiss Space in the Unknown Regions. The Ascendancy was governed by many complicated systems of bureaucracy including a mostly democratic parliament. There were nine ruling families which held further responsibilities within the Ascendancy. The military of the Ascendancy was controlled by the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force located on Naporar. Overview The Chiss Ascendancy was based on the planet Csilla, homeworld of the Chiss species. The Ascendancy is also responsible for twenty-eight Chiss colonies. Government The government of the Chiss Ascendancy consists of three distinct branches responsible for conducting various administrative functions, and ensuring the peace and safety of the Ascendancy and its colonies. The branches are the Executive branch, the Legislative branch, and the Military. Executive Branch The executive branch is the highest tier of Chiss politics. This branch is further broken down into several subunits, each with distinct responsibilities. The Four The Four were a small council of Aristocra who acted as heads of state for the Chiss Ascendancy. They were elected from and by the Aristocra of the Nine Ruling Families and were tasked with the most important duties of the Aristocra, and decided how to delegate major responsibilities to their peers. The Nine Ruling Aristocra This group consisted of all Nine Aristocra of the Ascendancy, and elected The Four from within their ranks. Each Aristocra had a household specific roles, and had entire divisions and staff to aid them. All Nine rarely met together, unless called to a meeting by The Four, but rather carried out their duties separately. Aristocra and their Roles * Csapla (from Cioral), colonial affairs * Nuruodo (from Naporar), military communication * Inrokini (from Csaus), non-military industry, non-military science, and communications * Sabosen (from Sposia), law and order, health, education * Mitth (from Copero), military-contracted industry, shipyards (worked closely with Nuruodo and Inrokini) * Chaf (from Sarvchi), foreign policy, diplomacy * Ethindo (from Avidich), agriculture * Raynel (from Shihon), fuel and energy * Hrallae (from Rentor), transportation Judiciary The Judicial branch of the Chiss Ascendancy is absorbed by the executive, and consists of members of House Sabosen. The Aristocra is known as the Grand Judge in the courts on Sposia. Cabinet Another aspect of the Executive branch were the colonial governors. These were twenty-eight individuals elected from the populace of each of the twenty-eight Chiss colonies. They held administrative powers over their individual colonies, and were responsible for communicating with the Aristocra of House Csapla who was in charge of colonial affairs. If the Aristocra of House Csapla called for it, the twenty-eight Governors would meet in what was called the Cabinet on either Csilla or Cioral. The cabinet was the final step in the legislative process, and was responsible for passing legislation to be signed. Legislative Branch The legislative branch were in charge of writing and changing laws in the Ascendancy. They were a bicameral legislature, consisting of upper and lower chambers. The upper chamber was called the Council of Families, and the lower chamber was referred to as Parliament. Council of Families The council of families was comprised of two members of each Chiss Household, elected or appointed by the household itself. This ensured that all families, regardless of power, had an equal say. Legislation could not be introduced in the upper chamber, but members of the council of families could suggest and introduce legislation in the lower chamber, the parliament. Legislation had to pass both chambers, and be signed by the Cabinet before being assumed as law. Parliament The Chiss Parliament was comprised of 213 Chiss individuals elected from the 28 colonies. The number per colony varied based on population. Members of Parliament did not run for office using names, but rather wore insignia specific to their colony as a means of identification. This way, the parliament was assumed to be impartial towards house and family. All legislation was introduced in the Parliament. Military The military of the Chiss Ascendancy, while under some authority of the Aristocra of House Nuruodo, was considered its own independent entity. It consisted of two branches, the Chiss Defense Force (CDF) and the Chiss Expansionary Force (CEF) though both were often collectively referred to as the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force (CEDF). Despite the two distinctive branches, both CEF and CDF worked very closely together. The CEDF was headquartered on the planet Naporar, and held important bases on Cormit and Kinoss, among others. Phalanxes Phalanxes were paramilitary groups loyal directly to a ruling family. There were two types of Phalanxes, Colonial Phalanxes and Household Phalanxes, though they served similar roles. Colonial Phalanxes served as a police and defense force on individual colonies. Household Phalanxes followed the leaders of the ruling families around as a bodyguard force. Both types of Phalanxes were under the authority of Family Aristocra and Syndics. Members of the Phalanx, however, did not need to be a member of a ruling family. Phalanxes had some communication with the Aristocras of House Nuruodo, who handled military affairs, and House Sabosen, who handled law and order. Some Phalanxes commissioned and built their own warships, such as the Chaf-class Destroyer manufactured by House Chaf. Members of the Chiss Ascendancy * Thriv'aes'hrallae * Tarn'ebi'raynel * Tarn'ure'ethindo * Zaar'aella'hrallae Category:Factions Category:Chiss